


Disagreement

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin





	Disagreement

Blue-grey eyes were full of disappointment.

He hated that he was the one who put that look in her eyes.

How could he have avoided it?

She was so strong. But also, vulnerable.

He needed to protect her.

He reached for her.

Let his hand fall as she flinched away from him.

A knife through his heart, that.

Could he fix them and keep her safe?

“Robin, I love you. But I can’t let you do this.”

“I know.” She nodded. “I love you too.”

He sighed. Relieved.

“Doesn’t change anything.” She persisted.

Dread settled in. Fear took his breath.


End file.
